You're Beautiful To Me
by GirlfriendOfInuyasha
Summary: Kurama is always flaunted by other girls and Mizuki is jealous. But she realizes that Kurama stares at her when she's not looking, does Kurama love her too or just wants her virginity? My first lemon. This is a one-shot. KuramaOC


A/n Hey everyone, this is my first Lemon story. So please don't bash it or yell at me. Anyhow, please enjoy the story!!

A young girl entered a classroom, walking to her desk and sat down in her chair. She turned her head, looking at a young man surrounded by girls like usual. She sighed, looking away and thought Why am I so jealous, it's _only _Kurama…Do I like him _that _much?

Just as the young girl looked back, Kurama was staring at her. She blushed, flinching a little and then looked away as her heart began to skip a beat.

Did…Kurama just look my way? thought the young girl, No, he couldn't have. He must've been looking at another girl…yeah, that's it. No guy like him would ever like a girl like me. Ugly, non-popular, and stubborn.

After a while, the bell rang and class started.

Scene Change

At the end of class, the young girl put her things in her bag as 3 three girls walked passed her, giggling. Then, they turned around, looking at Kurama and said "See you later Kurama."

Kurama didn't respond as he was too busy looking at his book. After that, the young girl turned around, staring at Kurama. Suddenly, the girl saw Kurama quickly glance at her and then back at his book. Then, Kurama slowly stood from his seat, looking at the other three girls and said "Sorry, but I just realized my weekends are full and I need to head somewhere within 10 minutes. Maybe another time."

The girls sighed, but nodded and walked out. After a few minutes, Kurama turned back, looking at the young girl. The young girl blushed once again, looking away and then Kurama smirked. The young girl continued putting her stuff in her bag as she thought I hope he doesn't come over here.

Kurama smiled a little as he grabbed his book and started walking over to the young girl's desk and said "Mizuki?"

The young girl stopped what she was doing and thought He came….

After a few seconds, Mizuki slowly turned her head to Kurama as she smiled slightly and said "Yes Kurama?"

"Would you like an acquaintance walking home?" Kurama questioned politely.

Mizuki paused at his questioned, thinking about it and then said "I thought you said you had somewhere to go."

Kurama smiled at her tone and leaned into her ear and said "It was a lie."

Mizuki stopped what she was doing as her cheeks started to burn up at Kurama's husky and gentle voice. She gulped hard as sweat started to form on her forehead and trickle down. She cleared her throat, closing her bag and then slid the bag around her shoulder and stood from her seat.

Just as Mizuki headed for the door, Kurama gripped her wrist, jerking her into him as he wrapped his arms around her, Mizuki gasped as she fell into his arms and then looked up into his deep emerald eyes.

His eyes…are beautiful, yet so frightening. Mizuki thought.

Kurama smiled coyly as he held her tighter to him and said "Won't you give me an answer?" seductively.

Mizuki blushed, looking away and said "S-stop…people are here."

"There's no one here, everyone's gone."

Mizuki gasped, as she looked around and the room was empty and plants were covering the door. She looked back at Kurama and said "Why…why are you doing this to me? I'm no one in general."

"Because…I love you." Kurama replied seriously.

Mizuki widened her eyes as she felt her heart about to jump out of her chest, but controlled her herself. She looked back into his eyes and said "You liar."

Kurama moved her head back, pressing his lips onto her neck softly and sniffed her, saying "I would never lie to you."

Mizuki tensed a little as she felt his touch arouse her and feel his touch leave her, making her want more and then she fell to the floor. Kurama slowly knelt to her size, looking at her and then Mizuki met his gaze. She looked at him with longing eyes and Kurama widened his eyes and then turned normal. He grabbed her gently, into his arms as he pressed his lips onto hers. Mizuki wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist.

I'm feeling dizzy… Mizuki thought.

Just then, Mizuki realized what she was doing and then pulled away and said "I can't do this…"

Kurama looked at her and said "Why not?"

Mizuki shut her eyes tight, looking away as Kurama brushed his fingers across her chin and then grabbed her chin and made her face him. He then pulled her onto his lap, kissing her roughly and then Mizuki gasped. She tried to pull away, but Kurama had a tight grip. She groaned as started to push against his shoulders with her hands and felt Kurama's hands slowly unbutton her shirt, one by one.

"Kurama…s-stop…please." Mizuki pleaded.

This, only made Kurama want more. Hearing plead from Mizuki's voice turned him on even more. Kurama stuck his tongue into her mouth as he explored her mouth. Mizuki moaned slightly, but still resisted.

Suddenly, Kurama pulled away as he pulled her shirt off. Mizuki gasped in surprise as Kurama leaned down, taking her lips once more and then traveled kisses down her jawline. Kurama reached her neck and then collar bone as a moan escaped Mizuki's lips. Kurama smiled against her collar bone, taking that he hit her weak spot and then sucked on that part. Mizuki moaned louder as Kurama slowly removed his shirt.

Just as Kurama pulled off his shirt, he then reached to remove Mizuki's skirt, but she swiftly tucked her legs in and said "No."

Kurama looked at her, confused and said "Why not?"

"My…I'm…ugly. My body's so ugly. I can't bear you to see it." Mizuki stated.

"Mizuki, you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met and you forever will."

Mizuki looked away, covering herself and then said "No, you're lying. You're just saying that so you can take me."

Kurama's smile faded as he jerked Mizuki into him and said "I would never ever do that to you. I love you and you need to understand that."

"I…don't believe you." Mizuki replied, looking away, "I know I sound selfish, but it's true."

Kurama smiled reappeared as he wrapped his arms around her and unhooked her bra. As her bra fell, Mizuki gasped. Kurama looked at her and said "Do you want me to show you how much I love you and what you're worth?" seductively.

Mizuki blushed and said "N-no.."

Kurama smiled as he layed her on the cold floor and grasped her right breast and caressed it. He put his lips to her nipple on her left breast and then started to lick it and then sucked it. Mizuki moaned loudly as she trembled slightly and arched her back a little. Kurama smiled as he slipped off her pants and panties and rubbed her sides. Mizuki groaned, arching her back more and then Kurama said "Well, do you?"

Kurama then stuck a finger in her and moved it around as Mizuki moaned louder than before as she said "N-no…please…stop."

"Now I think you're the liar Mizuki, all your moans are real and I know you want more than that Mizuki."

"No, please…Kurama…oh!"

Kurama stuck another finger in her as he pumped it in and out of her slowly and Mizuki groaned, trying to hold back her moans. Kurama moved it faster as Mizuki held her moan back and then Kurama raised an eyebrow as he said "Are you playing games with me now?"

Kurama then removed his pants and then stick another finger in her and moved it even faster. Mizuki moaned louder as she realized she couldn't take it anymore and said "Please Kurama…come inside me…"

Kurama looked at her, wondering and then said "Are you sure?"

Mizuki looked at him, nodding and said "Please, more."

Kurama sighed, positioning himself and then looked at Mizuki. Mizuki nodded as Kurama bit his bottom lip and shoved himself in Mizuki. Mizuki shrieked as great pain filled in her and water whelmed at Mizuki's eyes. Kurama looked at Mizuki and then said "Is this your first?"

"Yes, of course." Mizuki replied.

"That's great, means that I'm your first."

Soon, Mizuki felt pure pleasure as Kurama pumped in and out of her slowly. Mizuki then pulled Kurama onto her and said "Kurama…harder, faster!"

Kurama smirked as he fastened his pace and went in deeper and harder as sweat begin to form around his forehead. Mizuki wrapped her legs around Kurama's waist, but Kurama pushed them down as Mizuki glared at him. Kurama smiled, looking back at her and said "Not yet my love."

Mizuki groaned as she arched her back and then after a few minutes, Mizuki wrapped her legs around his waist and this time, Kurama didn't stop her. Mizuki moaned as her nipples harden and Kurama leaned down, taking one of the nipples in his mouth and Mizuki gasped and moaned as the pleasure from being throbbed and sucking her nipple was too much pleasure.

Kurama…I love you too. Mizuki thought.

Just as Kurama switched nipples, they both reached their climax and came.

"Mizuki!" Kurama exclaimed.

"Kurama!" Mizuki yelled.

Mizuki arched her back entirely as they both came and then straightened. Kurama and Mizuki panted heavily and then after a few minutes, Kurama started to suck on her nipple. Mizuki looked at Kurama and said "Again?"

"Sure." Kurama replied.

Mizuki moaned as Kurama made her sit up, but she refused and then rolled over and she was on top. Kurama widened his eyes at this, but then smirked. Mizuki smirked mischievously and said "It's _my_ turn."

Kurama smiled as Mizuki leaned down, touching his fit chest and pressed her lips onto his nipple and played with the other and Kurama's breath caught in his throat. Mizuki then, slowly started to ride him and Kurama begged "Faster Mizuki."

Mizuki smirked, going slower and Kurama opened his eyes, glaring at her and said "Please?"

Mizuki went at a slower pace and played with his nipples as she leaned in and traveled kisses from his neck to his stomach. Then, Kurama growled, grabbing Mizuki's hips as he moved them faster as Mizuki gasped and moaned loudly.

Suddenly, Kurama pushed Mizuki off, grabbing her to her feet and then lifted her up onto the desk roughly and then shoved all of himself in her swiftly. Mizuki screamed in pleasure as Kurama didn't stop and pumped himself in and out at a very quickly. Mizuki moaned louder and louder as Kurama went faster and harder every two thrusts.

After a few minutes, Kurama could feel Mizuki cumming soon, so he slowed down and Mizuki bit her lip. She looked at Kurama as she stopped completely and Kurama knew that she was playing along. Then, Mizuki pleaded "Kurama…please, faster."

Kurama still went slow and just then before Mizuki could say anything, Kurama went faster and harder and Mizuki widened her eyes as she gasped and then groaned loudly. Just then, Mizuki and Kurama came and Kurama thrusts twice and then came out of her. Mizuki and Kurama panted heavily as Mizuki felt sore against the desk.

After a long while, Kurama and Mizuki had been dressed up and Kurama looks at Mizuki and said "Now you know how much I love you."

Mizuki blushed, but turned around and tackled him, falling onto the floor hard. Kurama groaned as Mizuki smiled and said "You know my love as well. I've loved you ever since I first layed eyes on you."

"Likewise Mizuki, I have to admit." Kurama replied.

Mizuki and Kurama smiled as they leaned in and pressed their lips together.

A/n, hoped everyone liked my first lemon!! I hope its not too intense.


End file.
